Why does life stop?
by Insomniac Lazy Author
Summary: Say love to me's sister fic. A series with 14 tragedy one-shots. Pairings will wary. I take requests for the sadness :D Rating may go up because of future blood and/or gore.


I got this sad sad idea while listening to just be friends ;w; Why me? Why?! I LOVE THIS COUPLE ;A;

* * *

I stared at the wooden door. The same wooden door that had been slammed in my face. Right in my face by my boyfriend. But he isn't really my boyfriend anymore is he? Since he **broke up** with me. He broke up with me and for what reason?

_''I think that we shouldn't be together anymore''_

The words still rang in my ears. They wouldn't go away and they kept reminding me of what just happened. They just repeated them self over and over again tearing my heart apart slowly. _Piece for piece. _They didn't even make sense damn it! Why shouldn't we be together? Huh? WHY?! I love him damn it! I love him and he doesn't love me because he just... he just broke up with me.

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes and then rolling down my cheeks in thick rivers. I pulled my hand up to wipe them away but stopped when I felt raindrops mix with my salty tears. Just great. Rain, the perfect thing for this moment! Which reminded me, I should probably start heading home by now. Feli must be worried sick.

I took one last glance on the door. I don't know why I did it... maybe I still secretly hoped for him to open it and say that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it? Anyways, I took once last glance at the door before I turned and started walking home. The rain was still pouring down and it was only getting worse by the moment. I didn't care though, I was grateful for it, It hid my tears and cooled down my burning face.

I still didn't get it though... why would he invite me over just to tell me that he doesn't love me anymore? It didn't make any sense damn it! It didn't make any fucking sense!

I walked faster, trying to get away from his small cozy house as fast as possible. I walked faster and_ faster _and **faster**! Even running to just get away. Away from the happiness the good times, the lovely times and the sad times. Running away from everything that was him! I should have known that this was going to happen... I should have known! Why couldn't I have kept up my act around him? why did I have to fall in love with him? Why?! It only caused me pain after all! I put all my faith in him! I did it all for him because I thought that he was different! I really did think that! I- I really did! It was so stupid of me. I was so stupid to believe in him! In all his love... all his kindness... I was so stupid to fall into his trap.

My vision was getting blurry and my breaths were only quick intakes of air that hardly gave me any oxygen at all. I knew that I had to stop. I had to stop and breath. At this point I'd probably hyperventilate but I really didn't care. I didn't care. Antonio had been my world, he had been the one person who I thought that I could trust. I had let him be the exception. He had been the only exception and what a big mistake that was! I shouldn't have let him in, I shouldn't have done that. I knew that I would get hurt if I let him in but I still did!

My legs couldn't carry me any longer and I was sent plunging towards the ground with a painful thud. I really didn't feel it though. I was too deep in my shock to notice anything. My surrounding were only a blurry mess.

I tried to get up but I couldn't get up. I managed to get on my knees but that was it. I was too dizzy to move. The world around my was spinning and I felt like I was about to throw up. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe it at all!

''Fuck it all!'' I sobbed out as I hit the ground with my fist ''F-Fuck it all d-damn it!''

I hiccuped into my hands ''A-Antonio... You're an idiot! A-A huge idiot''

I clutched at the clothing above my heart tightly. My heart was throbbing in my ears and my vision was darkening.

''Fuck you Antonio'' I managed to breath out before everything went dark.

* * *

Okay so that was it. This short one-shot is just the first one in a series of 14 tragedy one-shots. Just a question... most people hate tragedy so I wonder if anyone will read this xD So this one-shot series has a sister series which consist of 13 flufftastic one-shots xD If you have any requests for any of these one-shots then just leave a review down below in that box down there si?

Adios amigo's~


End file.
